


Freudian Slips

by Brunosaurs4



Category: Fire Emblem Series, fire emblem fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunosaurs4/pseuds/Brunosaurs4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi wants to confess his feelings to Corrin. But certain ingrained habits are hard to let go of. (Takukamu oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freudian Slips

Takumi smiled at the woman sitting in front of him. Corrin, the one he’d thought he would always hate, but had turned out to be the one he loved, more than anything else. Slowly, gently he leaned forward to take a strand of her platinum hair in his fingers, teasing at them. Corrin smiled back, tilting her head into his caress. Her skin was soft and smooth, seeming to glow in the golden light of the setting sun. It was as if the two of them were in their own little piece of heaven, hidden away beneath the trees, far away from the rest of the world. Gazing deep into her eyes, he said tenderly:

“Thank you, Neesan. I’m so very happy. No matter what people think… these feelings won’t change. I love you.”

There was a pause, while the world seemed to stop for Corrin.

“Did you… just call me sister?” she asked, jerking back.

“What?” Takumi blinked. “Did I?”

“Yes, yes you did. You said ‘thank you Neesan.’”

“What? No! I said I love you! I said, er… um…” He trailed off, eyes widening in realization.

“Er, it’s okay,” Corrin said awkwardly. “It’s not that bad.”

Takumi groaned, burying his face in his hands. 

“I mean, I kinda thought you thought of me in another way, but its an honor in any case, I-I’m not dis-”

“Oh shut up,” said Takumi from behind his hands. “You know I don’t think of you as my sister! I never liked you as my sister!” 

“Thanks,” Corrin said, raising an eyebrow.

“Its all Ryouma and the others’ fault!” Takumi exclaimed, lowering his hands. “They’re the ones always telling me, ‘its Corrin neesan, neesan, your precious neesan! Look its neesan’s room! Its neesan come back to us from Nohr!’ Neesan neesan neesan, all the time!”

“Takumi chill, your voice is getting really loud.”

“Well, its not my fault!” He exclaimed shrilly. “It’s like a reflex, I can’t control it! Stop laughing!"

“Hehehe!... ahem,” Corrin quickly covered her mouth, trying to straighten her face. “I’m sorry. Clearly that was a mistake.”

“Exactly.”

“Not that there’s anything wrong with a sister fetish.”

“Abso-Corrin!” 

Laughing, Corrin reached over and patted him on the shoulder. “Its seriously okay, Takumi,” she said smiling gently, “If it makes you feel any better, I never considered you much as a brother anyway.”

“Yes,” said Takumi firmly, “Neither do I. Never have, never will.” He took her hands, gazing deeply into her eyes, “I swear, I love you, more than I have ever loved any other woman. I think of you in my waking hours, I dream of you at night. I want to cherish you, love you, protect you, Corrin ne-” he let out a strangled sound as Corrin burst into peals of laughter again.

“BWAHAHAHA!”

“STOP LAUGHING!!”

Wiping her eyes, Corrin shook her head. “I’ll… see you later,” she said, standing up, eyes twinkling. “Um, till you, ahem, get your head straight.”

“But- but-” Takumi stood up, looking desperate, “you love me, right?”

“Of course,” Corrin said, smiling and waving. “Bye… Ototo-san.”

“CORRIN!”


End file.
